Clarisse Riddle
by Mia Petrova
Summary: Clarisse esconde um segredo de todos no acampamento ela é uma bruxa,durante o ano ela estuda em Hogwarts,ela é a Herdeira da Sonserina
1. Chapter 1

Pov's Clarisse

Ela não pode fazer isso comigo, eu pensei que ela me amava, mas agora ela está me trocando pela caçada, tudo isso porque ela prefere a aprovação da mãe dela do que ficar comigo, ela nunca quis saber nada da minha vida fora do acampamento, a única coisa que ela parecia se importar além da opinião da mãe dela, era a arquitetura e monumentos históricos, isso até que é legal mais ela falava tanto disso que acabou ficando chato e muitas vezes eu tive vontade de mandar ela calar a boca, mesmo assim eu queria ficar com ela, eu não posso mais ficar aqui, eu tenho que sair antes que eu acabe me rebaixando a ponto de chorar, olhei para o meu pai e o vi olhando para mim, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça permitindo que eu sai-se de lá, ele se levantou e mudou para sua forma humana e se aproximou de mim e me guiou para fora da sala, nós dois caminhamos até a entrada do Olimpo, ao chegar ao elevador meu pai me parou antes que eu aperta-se o botão para o elevador subir

-como você está se sentindo?-ele perguntou

-como você acha que eu me sinto depois de ser basicamente humilhada pela minha namorada na frente de todos os deuses-eu disse

-eu sei que eu não sou o melhor pai do mundo, mais eu me importo com você e quero te ver feliz, a filha de Atena ainda vai se arrepender de ter te deixado e nesse dia você estará feliz com alguém muito melhor que ela-ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro

-pai se eu sair do acampamento você vai ficar triste comigo? não quero mais ficar lá-eu disse

-não, você já é maior de idade sabe o que é melhor para você-ele disse

-eu vou para o acampamento pegar minhas coisas e irei voltar para Londres, vou terminar meu último ano em Hogwarts e ficar com os meus amigos-eu disse

-faça o que achar melhor para sua vida-ele disse

-obrigada, bom eu tenho que ir, o senhor ira me visitar qualquer dia?-eu disse

-claro, agora vá- ele disse e se virou voltando para sala, eu me virei para o elevador e apertei o botão e o elevador chegou 1 minuto depois, entrei nele, passei o tempo dentro do elevador pensando, quando o elevador chegou ao térreo eu sai dele e fui em direção a porta, quando sai do edifício fui até um beco e aparatei para a entrada do acampamento, comecei a caminhar em direção ao chalé do meu pai, ao chegar lá, entrei e fui para o meu quarto, peguei minha mochila com um feitiço de expansão, comecei a percorrer o quarto recolhendo minhas coisas e colocando dentro da mochila, deixando apenas o meu equipamento de batalha e uma foto minha com Annabeth ainda fora da mochila, fiquei me debatendo se deixava aqui ou levava comigo, no final decidi levar o equipamento e deixar aqui a foto, depois de tudo arrumado sai do quarto e do chalé e voltei para entrada do acampamento e aparatei para a casa da minha família em Londres, fui para o meu quarto, ao entrar no quarto comecei a sentir uma sensação de estar finalmente em casa, em um canto do quarto estava minha cobra encima da minha cama, comecei a tirar as coisas da mochila e guardar, depois de tudo arrumado, me deitei ao lado da minha cobra e dormi, uma 1 hora depois me levantei e fui tomar um banho, ao terminar o banho, coloquei uma roupa e desci, no andar de baixo encontrei meus irmãos sentados na sala assistindo TV me aproximei dele devagar e bati com tudo minhas mãos nos ombros deles que pularam do sofá com o susto que levaram e eu cai na gargalhada

-Clarisse!-os dois gritaram

-hey-eu disse parando de rir, me sentando em uma poltrona

-quando você chegou?- May perguntou quando ela e Tom voltaram a se sentar no sofá

-a uma hora atrás-eu disse me recostando na poltrona

-o que aconteceu para você voltar tão cedo do acampamento as aulas só começam daqui a 1 mês e meio-Thomas disse

-problemas lá, decidi voltar- eu disse

-que tipo de problema?- May perguntou

-eu comecei a namorar uma garota e ela me largou para virar uma caçadora de Artêmis- eu disse com uma voz triste

-pergunta você está triste porque foi trocada ou porque a amava?-Thomas perguntou

-por ser trocada, não sei se eu amo ela, na verdade eu nunca soube se amava ela- eu disse pensativa

-você nunca cheirou a Amortencia para saber se a amava?- Thomas perguntou

-não tive tempo, mais boa ideia, vou fazer isso mais tarde, agora eu vou lá na casa da Domi ver ela- eu disse animada me levantando

-bom passeio- os dois disseram, voltei pro meu quarto peguei minha mochila, coloquei o note, dois pares de roupa dentro dela e coloquei no meu ombro, coloquei meu chapéu e aparatei para a entrada do Chalé das Conchas, bati na porta e 1 minuto depois a porta foi aberta por Domi, assim que ela viu que era eu, ela basicamente pulou em cima de mim

-nossa tudo isso é saudade- eu disse passando meus braços pela sua cintura

-claro- ela disse e meu deu um beijo na bochecha, me soltou e me deu passagem para eu poder entrar, quando entrei na casa dela, ela fechou a porta e nós duas fomos para o quarto dela, ao entrarmos em seu quarto, nós duas nos sentamos em sua cama

-pensei que você ia voltar mês que vem- ela disse

-eu ia mais rolou um problema e eu tive que voltar antes- eu disse deitando minha cabeça no colo dela e fechando meus olhos ao sentir sua mão em meus cabelos

-o que aconteceu?- ela perguntou

-comecei a namorar e algum tempo depois a garota me largou para entrar para as caçadoras de Artêmis, tipo eu fui humilhada na frente de todos os deuses- eu disse abrindo meus olhos pela falta de carinho em meus cabelos e olhei para ela que estava parada me olhando

-você a ama?- ela perguntou

-não sei, mais Tom disse para eu sentir o cheiro da Amortencia para saber- eu disse tirando a cabeça do colo dela

-eu tenho um frasco aqui, ganhei da louca da Ali- ela disse se levantando e indo ate a escrivaninha e pegando um frasco e voltando para cama- aqui- ela disse me entregando o frasco, abri o frasco e o cheiro que chegou ate mim foi: livros, cerveja amanteigada, firewhisky e o cheiro da...

Continua...

 ** _Roupa da Clarisse:_** ** _cgi/set?id=138695368_**


	2. Chapter 2

vou explicar algumas coisas da fic

1-Clarisse esta no ultimo ano de Hogwarts

2-ela teve um relacionamento com Annabeth que não deu certo

3-ela é neta de Tom Riddle e Bellatrix Lestrange

4-ela e Chris Rodriguez são melhores amigos


End file.
